Castiel
by WickedInARevolution
Summary: Dean's secret life as a hunter is found out by his spouse, Castiel, Dean thinks it'll end with him being sent to a padded room not the confession that Cas knows and is only married to him as orders from Heaven itself.


_Don't get caught. Don't get caught! _Dean Winchester whispered to himself over and over as he snuck in through the back door. It was a quarter past two in the morning and he knew he'd be in trouble. He was caked with dirt and blood, had several cuts and bruises covering his body. Dean had kept one eye firmly closed so the blood seeping from the cut above his left eyebrow didn't get in it. Therefore he didn't see the person sitting in the chair either until the light switched on.

"Dean?"

_Shit! _Dean turned to look at the man staring at him. "Hey, Cas!"

"Oh my what happened to you?" The dark haired man got up quickly and looked him over.

"Well there was this car, and it was horribly wrecked and I may have fallen a couple of times trying to push it out of the woods. You know how it is people want their stolen wrecked cars back and call Bobby and I to get them and fix them."

"Dean, I'm a doctor and this isn't some simple fall!" Cas, shouted. "Tell me the truth!"

"I did!" Dean snarled before marching upstairs to take a shower. He stopped in the doorway to their bedroom and looked at himself in the mirror hanging on the wall. The cut on his forehead would need stitches. "Are you going to come stitch me up?!"

"You know how to do it. You don't want to tell me the truth then I won't help you, just act like you normally do trying to keep these mysterious wounds from me!" Cas marched past him throwing the first aid kit on the bed.

Dean grabbed the kit and headed back to the bathroom, "being fucking childish." He grumbled as he stripped off his clothing to take a shower and then sew himself up.

That night Dean found himself sleeping in their bed all alone, Cas had decided to sleep in the guest room the kept prepared when Sam spent the night. When morning came he had barely even slept, guilt from pissing off the one person you're suppose to put your faith and trust in having kept him up most of the night, he laid in bed until the light in the room became brighter. When he walked into the kitchen Cas was there with a cup of tea, it made him pause in the entryway his eyes trailed down the naked span of his back.

"No work today?"

"No. I got the next two days off unless I'm called in." The answer came in a whisper.

Dean bit his lip before walking forward and wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist, he placed a kiss on the other man's jaw. "Okay, let me hear it."

"Dean..."

"No just tell me, since we're not fighting and we can say what's on our minds clearly."

Cas set the cup down before starting. "You know where I work. You know how many people come in half dead or die the second they come in to the ER because of driving and drinking accidents, of people out getting hit by reckless drivers, or attacked while being mugged, shot, stabbed, raped, or just because you entered the wrong place at the wrong time. What if I had been on call last night and you got brought in and I saw you or even worse what if-" he had to stop and take a deep breath. "What if they called me in because of an accident and when I got there you had already been dead and the staff had to draw straws on who was going to tell me my husband had died that night?"

Cas shuttered and Dean squeezed his middle. "It wasn't like that. I was safe."

"Safe? Oh I guess the stitches in your forehead and the bruises are just something I can see. I must be wearing special contacts recently." Cas hissed.

"Okay, Jesus fucking Christ on a cracker! I don't want to fight again, can we just make up, stay home watch movies, eat popcorn, curl up on the couch, and relax?" Dean groaned pulling an arm away so he could run a hand through his hair. "Cas, when was the last time we even had meal together in silence without either of us being rushed or arguing?"

"A long time."

"Well then, I say we push last night aside, I'm sorry for making you worry. I'm fine. Now, I say for lunch we order chinese and watch movies."

"Okay." Cas placed a hand over the one still resting on his stomach, fingers intertwining. "I missed you last night."

"Shouldn't have slept in the other room then." Dean mumbled into Cas' hair. "Hey do you hear that?"

"What?"

"It's the sound of awesome make up sex waiting to happen." Dean kissed down the neck before him.

The shorter man hummed then moved the hand under his down his navel and under the band of the pyjama pants he was wearing. "Oh, really? That's what it was?"

"Mmhm." Dean pressed the side of his face against Cas' shoulder. His fingers wrapping around his husband's semi-erect cock loosely, Cas' hand was still covering his. The taller man nipped the skin under his mouth as he moved his hand along the length of flesh in his hand, electing a moan from the smaller. Cas moved his hand from on top of Dean's to reach up and wined it in the other's sandy blond hair. With each stroke of Dean's hand Cas ground back into him with a moan.

"Dean!" Cas whined when the man pulled his hand away.

"Come on, lube's in the bedroom remember. I'm not going to fuck you here without it, so hold on." Dean started to turn away to head to the bedroom when Cas grabbed his arm and lead him over to the couch.

"Sit!" Cas pushed him down then dug in the bowl on the coffee table. "Ah ha!" He waved the bottle of lube in front of Dean's face. "I started hiding these around the house a few years ago-"

"That's not hiding! Anyone could reach in there and find it!" Dean muttered.

"-I forgot until well last night that I hid it in between the couch cushions." Cas had pulled his pants down and kicked them off. "I was able to come home early, around seven last night. I was going to make dinner so when you came home at nine all you had to do was come home, take those dirty work clothes off, have a nice shower." Castiel whispered as he sat on Dean's lap, his erection leaking pre-come. "Then afterwards I was going to let you fuck me on the kitchen table. But you never showed up so I thought you were working late and I was sitting on the couch and found this." He held up the half full tiny bottle. "And the good use I did put it through."

Dean groaned and reached down to pull his boxers down just enough to free his dick, he took the lube when Cas handed it to him and slicked up his fingers before reaching around the man on his lap and pressing one digit over the ring of muscle feeling it open around the tip. "When was the last time we had sex?" He grunted as he slid two fingers in him to the second knuckle.

"If you have to ask it must've been a while." Cas pressed their lips together. Dean's free hand came up to cup the back of his husband's neck as he tilted his head to deepen their kiss, fingers slowly working him open. Cas pushed back onto Dean's fingers when they found his prostate. "Fuck! Dean, now! Right now I need you."

"Okay babe, okay." He kissed Cas' nose then pulled his fingers out, Cas poured lube in his hand before wrapping it around Dean's length slicking it up. "I love you so much." Dean whispered against Cas' lips when he slid into him.

"Love you too." Came the reply.

Dean rested his hands on Cas' hips letting him control the pace, letting him rise on his knees just to slowly fall back down, Dean meeting him with a lazy thrust of his hips each time. A low moan came from the smaller man's throat, he leaned forward to wrap both arms around Dean's neck.

"Dean I need to tell you something, it's been on my mind for quite some time." He nipped at the skin of Dean's neck.

"Yeah, babe. What is it?" Dean's hands tightened their grip on his husband's hips as he started to thrust into him harder, feeling his insides start to tighten.

Though before either could speak the house phone began to ring, Dean groaned letting his head fall on the back o f the couch. "Let it go to voice mail."

Cas ignored him, slowly getting up, wincing when Dean slid out of him. "It may be the hospital!" He called when he picked up the phone. "Winchester household, Castiel speaking. Oh hello. Dean it's your brother!"

He held out his hand for the phone when Cas walked by grinning at him. "Sam this better be good."

The man on the other line chuckled. "I take it Cas wasn't as mad at you as you thought?"

"No, he was. But you just interrupted the make up sex, so this better be good, Samantha!"

"Dean."

"What!"

"Bobby said the vampires from last night, the ones that got away, they're heading towards you in Sioux City. I should be there in a few hours, all I can say is get Cas out of there."

"Sam." Dean looked over his shoulder at the brunette who had put his pants back on and was heating up his cold tea. "I came home late, and now this! He'll flip."

"Rather have him angry at you than dead!" His younger brother huffed. "Look, Dean. I told you to tell him the truth years ago, hell! Before you got married, before you started dating! I'm surprised you made it through almost eleven years together and him not leaving you for the lying. I'm also surprised he hasn't bitched about you guys moving three times in the past year. But all that is better than you having to bury him Dean! Trust me with Jess, I just... Dean please I don't want to see you later on beating yourself up if something happens to him. Now I'll see you later."

Dean took a deep breath as the line went dead. "Hey, babe! Can I talk to you?"

"Is this about what I was going to say?" Cas leaned around the corner a small smile on his face. "You know I was thinking what of instead of ordering Chinese, I just make that grilled chicken you like with the lemon sauce and-"

"Can you go to Balthazar's tonight? Like here in the next hour?"

"I... uh what?" Cas stepped towards him. "Dean I don't, I thought we were going to spend time together?"

"Change of plans, I'm needed else where right now." Dean scratched his forehead then ran a hand through his hair. "Please, tomorrow I'll make it up to you-"

"Don't make promises that you can never keep." Cas turned on his heels, headed for the door, stopping to pull a hoodie on.

"Do you want me to get you a bag?" Dean stood there. _Usually it takes him a lot longer to convince him to leave._

"You could go get my wallet and shoes from my room." Cas refused to look at him.

"You mean our room?" Dean started to walk towards the bedroom door.

"It really doesn't feel like it's _ours _since you're never here anymore." Cas whispered picking up the phone.

Dean grabbed Cas' wallet off the dresser and looked under the bed for his sneakers only finding one. "Hey babe, where's your other-" his voice trailed off when he heard the other talking on the phone.

"-right now him finding out would probably be for the best..." there was a sigh "... I don't care, eleven years of doing this. I can't tolerate it anymore... no... no I do understand... what do you mean my feelings have changed... No they haven't I'm still playing it safe, he has no idea... yes I'll see you when I get there." Dean heard the phone click before Cas turned around and froze.

"I couldn't find your other shoe," Dean could hear his voice waver, "Unless, I over looked it."

"Dean, how much of that conversation did you hear?" Cas tilted his head, blue eyes laser focused on the man's face.

"Here's your wallet, and your shoe. I think you'd have better luck finding the other one. I have to get dressed." The man walked back into the bedroom, shoulders slumped and head hanging.

_I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I'm barely here he'd need to find comfort somewhere. Just Balthazar really? I knew there was something there but I didn't know that it was intimate. I guess I'd rather have him in the arms of someone else than dead's fine too, Sammy._

Dean was seven when his dad died, his mother wouldn't tell him why, he still doesn't know how he died to this day, but ever since then his grandfather Samuel had control over their mother, over them. Mary Campbell was born into the life of a hunter, a life she desperately wanted to get out of, and she got to when she met John Winchester. John had return home from the vietnam war and something about him caught Mary's eye, not long after they were married and soon Dean was born, followed by Sam four years later. When their dad didn't come home one night Mary called one of her friends Ellen Harvelle to watch the boys, the next morning she returned with a corpse. Dean could remember Sam asking why they were burning Daddy, and Dean remembers asking why were they going to live with Grandpa. Ever since then Mary, forced by her father, had to raise them the Campbell way, as hunters.

"Dean!" Sam taps on the top of the Impala. "Are you just going to sit there all day? You look like someone killed Dr. Sexy!" Sam chuckled hoping it would make his brother at least give a small twitch of his lips. No dice.

"Sammy, I think Castiel is seeing someone." Hands gripped the steering wheel harder, his knuckles white.

"Excuse me? Dean did you just say... Castiel, your husband Castiel?"

"No the tooth fairy Castiel, Jackass!"

"Sorry, wow. Do you know who he's seeing?" Sam had walked around and got in on the other side.

"I think Balthazar," Dean looked at Sam and recapped what he over heard a few hours ago.

"I say we hurry up with this Vampire nest then get you home to talk to Cas, " Sam nodded his head slightly, as if talking would solve all the world's problems.

_Yeah Sam, thanks you told me there were only a few vamps! _Dean looked around at the group, _ten...thirteen... Jesus fuck! There's seventeen vampires here Sam!_

_Well sixteen... _Dean smirked as he beheaded one. Sam was behind him doing his best to hack away at the group surrounding them.

"Dean! Do you see their leader anywhere? Find him, kill him, then I can get you back home remember?" Sam pressed his back against Dean's.

"I know Sammy!" Dean looked around. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled as he saw wild blond hair vanish through a window, he decided to follow the vampire. He chased it inside the abandoned building that was their nest. He searched among the piles of scrap metal before his cell sounded loudly in the silence of the building.

"Fuck!" He pulled it out of his jacket. The caller i.d flashed _Sammy _before he answered it. "Sam I'm in the building."

There was silence before the other man spoke. "Dean they all just ran away. They looked up at the sky and just ran like something told them to, or someone. I did learn from one that the leader wasn't there-"

"How?! I saw the blonde hair go in I chased him in here-" before Dean could continue something slammed into him from behind, the blond headed vampire had grabbed his phone hanging up on Sam.

"What the fuck!" Dean tried to get up to realise that another vampire was holding him down.

"Were you looking for him?" The blond one turned around. "For my beloved?" Through the moon light that came in from the window Dean could see that the vampire was a woman, hair cut short, he realised to throw them off of the leader's trail.

"Actually for a moment I thought you were him, must be your boyish features. Did they turn him off too? Must've since he left you here to die." Dean snapped.

"I offered to do this! My sacrifice for his life!" She squat down in front of Dean. "But you wouldn't know this type of love would you?"

The vampire tilted her head watching him, just then his phone buzzed once, twice, three times. The incoming texts lighting the screen, the light shining on the woman in front of him, her features looking blue.

She looked at the phone, each text from a _Cas. _"Or maybe you do?" She slid her finger over the unlock button on the screen, fingers looking for something in his phone before a few more clicks and presses of her thumb before she turned off the screen and tossed it back at Dean. "Deal with him, I'm finished here."

"My brother's outside he'll get you." Dean struggled in the other vampire's hold.

"So be it." She smiled before moving back into the shadows. The vampire grabbed Dean's face pulling it back throat being barred. Dean struggled, trying to loosen one arm- swearing he heard the distant flap of wings- from the vampire's hold, when suddenly the vampire went still and slumped over. Dean rolled out from underneath it and jumped to his feet. The vampire was laying still face covered by shadow.

"Dean!" Sam rushed in through the window. "The door wouldn't open!" He stopped next to Dean picking up his phone. "What the hell happened here?" Sam nodded towards the vampire.

Dean explained what happened, "...and then the vampire just went still, is it dead?" Sam shined his flashlight at the vampire's face, the eyes looked like they were burned out of it's skull.

"Yeah, what happened, Dean? What could have done this to a vampire?"

Dean heard another sound, once again like the flapping of wings, he turned his head towards the sound. "I don't know, Sammy, whatever it is let's be glad it didn't kill me too."


End file.
